


Family

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, please don't tag as ship, this is just fluff between two brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Desmond and Hershel get a bit of brotherly bonding.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com . Requested by Anonymous, they wanted to see some bonding between the two brothers.  
> Set after the events of Azran Legacy, when I think they reunite again.

Layton opened the door to his brother’s room after knocking quietly. The curtains were pulled shut, the only light in the room filtering in through the door. Desmond was sleeping in a mess of blankets, his arm thrown over the side of the bed. Layton knew he was a relatively light sleeper, tossing and turning in his bed restlessly all night.

He approached the bed, briefly wondering how on Earth all that hair managed to bunch up around Desmond’s neck. He turned and pulled the curtains to the side, and the older sibling gave a soft groan before turning over.

“It’s almost nine o’clock, Desmond.” Layton was half tempted to say ‘Snoozysnore’, but that hadn’t gone over well last time. Layton never thought he would have to fear for his life until that moment.

“Mngh.” Desmond curled in on himself. “No.” Layton actually had to cover his mouth to keep a laugh from leaving him. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder at his older brother. He thought for a moment, then spoke.

“We’re going out soon, and I don’t think you’d like to go out with your hair looking like that.” This made Desmond shoot up in his bed, looking at Layton incredulously. His hair was a frizzy mess, the auburn strands falling into his face.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Perfectly serious.” Desmond threw off the covers.

“Where are we going?”

“Didn’t I tell you we were going to meet with my parents?”

“You most certainly did not!”

“They called last night, Desmond. They wanted to see us at eleven.”

“Shit --”

“Language.” Layton muttered, though he doubted it would do any good.

“--you’re right.” Desmond was already up and heading towards the bathroom, his hair falling over his shoulders in frizzy waves. “I’m going to be doing my hair,” he muttered.  
“Don’t take too long.” Layton called after him as the door to the bathroom shut. He sighed, standing and attempting to straighten out the sheets on his brother’s bed before making it. He could already hear growls of frustration from the bathroom. He let a smile form on his face. No matter how much time you gave Desmond, his hair would always take the longest. The elder professor insisted that ‘it needed to be perfect’, and so Layton never really pushed him any more on the matter. He had always insisted the same of his hat. His hat didn’t need as much attention as hair, but he could see why Desmond was so adamant about it. After a few minutes, the growls and mutterings stopped, and Layton walked to the bathroom.

“Are you about done, Desmond?” The door opened, and Desmond stood there with a curler in one hand and ponytail holders in the other. His hair was no longer frizzy, making the hair much longer.

“Does it look like I’m done?” Layton rubbed the back of his neck. Desmond turned back to the mirror, letting out a sigh of frutration as he attempted to get his long hair to curl in exactly the right way.

“My apologies… do you need any help?”

“Can you do hair?” Desmond shot at him.

“Actually, I can.” Desmond gave him a sideways glance, frowning.

“You can?”

“I did….” My fianceè’s hair, he wanted to say. “...a very good friend’s hair when she wanted help.” Desmond looked at him a moment longer, then motioned for him to come here. He handed the curling iron to his younger brother, and Layton took that as the initiative to get started. He grabbed a small section of hair and wrapped it around the rod tightly, picturing the tight curls in his mind. He let the section go a minute later, and it bunched together.

“You’re… surprisingly good at this,” Desmond said after a moment. “I… may need your assistance more.”

“That’s perfectly alright, Desmond. We are family.” The older sibling was quiet for a moment. Layton looked up at the mirror to see the red-eyed man looking at him, lips pursed.

“Yes. We are family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know the fluff that I would write would turn into a Hair SimulatorTM. But I hope this is to your liking!


End file.
